


Important Angel Business [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart), Sarshi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Repod, Sound Effects, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarshi/pseuds/Sarshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has no idea how Gabriel got his number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important Angel Business [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Important Angel Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151773) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 
  * Inspired by [Important Angel Business [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17958) by alchemynerd and immortal_kat. 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Important Angel Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/558923) by [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya). 
  * Inspired by [[podfic] Important Angel Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550618) by [margi_lynn (majoline)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/margi_lynn). 



Cover Art by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

* no sound effects
* with sound effects

## Downloads

  * [no sound effects](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic/IAB%20no%20fx.mp3) | **Size:** 19.8 MB | **Duration:** 21:43min
  * [with sound effects](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic/IAB%20with%20fx.mp3) | **Size:** 20.03MB | **Duration:** 22:12min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> It was only a matter of time before I ended up recording this (and of course I had to drag Sarshi along for the ride ^__^) . 
> 
> This is one of my favorite stories and its various audio versions have done a great job at keeping me somewhat sane over the past year. The one read by alchemynerd and immortal_kat is the one I've listened to the most and it was precisely the right length to listen to on my way back from uni and de-stress after classes. Kalakirya's version is perfect for listening before going to bed. margi_lynn's version somehow falls somewhere in between, despite her not knowing about the first version until after she recorded hers. Yes, I've listened to all three numerous times and I have all of them on my mp3 player at all times, just in case I'm struck with insomnia and too distracted to listen to something new. They are the best kind of comfort-pod for me. 
> 
> Which means that once I got my chance to record this with Sarshi, there was no way out for her MWAHAHAHA!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, considering the sort of shit the Winchesters have to deal with on a regular basis, of course I gave Sam a Nokia phone.
> 
>  
> 
> Later note: Tenoko1 has joined us with another repod of this story and it is wonderful. You can find it [ here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/753293) ^__^
> 
> Jan 2014: I had to re-upload the files, so I went ahead and cleaned up the recording a little and turned the volume up a little.


End file.
